Various types of machines, particularly excavation machines, are used in a wide variety of applications to perform a wide variety of tasks. While such machines have been used for decades with great success, recent developments in computer and sensing technologies have made it possible to monitor and control the various systems and components of such machines with increasing sophistication.
In one particular example, such computer control systems are being used with increasing frequency to control the operation of power shovels of the type commonly used for the excavation and removal of ore and/or overburden in mining operations. While such systems are commonly used to control the function and operation of various sub-systems of the machine, including motors and hydraulic actuators, the increasing sophistication of such systems has also allowed such computer control systems to optimize the working efficiency of the machines during actual operation. However, additional advantages and benefits could be realized if such systems could be configured to also accurately determine the structural loads imposed on various structural members during all aspects of machine operation.